


Welcome To Galar

by golden3point14



Series: Golden Flames [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Other, Self Insert, Self Ship, Selfship, Selfshipping, self shipping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:00:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29543442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/golden3point14/pseuds/golden3point14
Summary: Golden (she/they), an accomplished trainer from Johto, decides to take a vacation in the Galar region. Along the way she meets a man named Kabu, who's a minor league gym leader in Motostoke. Sparks start to fly between them.
Relationships: Kabu (Pokemon)/Original Character(s), Kabu/Original Pokemon Trainer(s)
Series: Golden Flames [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2170497
Comments: 5
Kudos: 8





	1. Why Is The Gym Closed?

"So the gym is...closed?" Golden squinted through the glass doors into the darkened area. "I don't get it." She was holding Tak in front of her, the blind Charmander tilting his head up at her and crooning with concern at the confusion in her voice. "It's alright buddy. It's just, it's the middle of the day, why is the Motostoke gym closed?" She put her chin on Tak's head gently, and he nuzzled her in response. "Is it because it's minor leagues...?"

"You aren't from Galar, are you?" Came a male voice that was surprisingly close to her, and fairly flat.

"Ah!" She turned around, one hand reflexively going to her Poke'ball, while Tak growled quietly, sensing Golden's surprise. She brought her arm back up to support Tak, realizing the man standing in front of her didn't mean any harm, despite his sharp gaze. He was an older man, probably in his early 40s, judging by the black hair that was streaked with grey. "I'm not, but neither are you! At least, you don't have the accent."

He nodded his head slightly. "That's true, though I've lived here for a good many years now." He reached out a hand. "I'm Kabu."

Golden took his hand, and they shared a firm handshake. "Golden. I just flew in from Johto yesterday evening. Still fighting off the jetlag but I thought I'd take a look around Motostoke today."

"Nice to meet you, Golden. So you're interested in the gym challenge?" He questioned, face still a solid deadpan, except for the curiosity in his eyes.

"Well, yeah, I mean, I wanted to explore the region but I can't help but also want to fight in the gyms." She grinned. "I'm an accomplished trainer, after all." Tak chirped happily. "And Tak here wanted to try out a little fighting too, as much as he can handle anyway." She pressed a light kiss to his forehead. "I just can't figure out why the gym's closed!"

Kabu chuckled, smiling the slightest bit. "I remember reacting the same way when I first came here from Hoenn. But gym battles and the league challenge work differently here in Galar. It's far more structured."

"...what do you mean?" She raised a brow at him.

His face settled back into a deadpan as he explained. "There are only certain times one can compete in the circuit. The minor leagues like this gym have a longer season, but it's still time limited." His eyes lit up suddenly. "And at the end, the gym leaders and the winning challenger battle it out for the right to fight the Champion. And if they win...well. They become the new Champion." He looked away, sighing a bit.

"I see. That is fairly different. I suppose it puts less strain on the gym leaders and the Champion that way. Interesting!" She smiled. "It's a shame though, I've been itching to battle and I dunno how to find a good fight in this town."

"I'd be happy to fight you." There was the fire in his eyes again. "If you don't mind that I'm just a  _ minor _ league gym leader."

"You're the- the Motostoke gym leader?" Her eyes widened. "Let's do it!"

"Great." He pulled out a pair of keys, unlocking the doors to the gym. "I'll do you one better and we can have it in the stadium."

Golden squeezed Tak gently, grinning wide. "This is gonna be great!" She followed Kabu inside.

As they walked onto the pitch, Golden couldn't help but look in awe at the size of it. It was massive, and even empty sent shivers down her spine. Imagining it full of a yelling crowd only made her want to challenge the gyms even more.

"Tak wants to have a little battle first! Then you'll see one of my veterans." Golden explained, lowering Tak to the ground. Kabu nodded, taking the hint. He released a Sizzlipede onto the pitch.

Golden's eyes lit up at the adorable bug. "What is  _ that _ ?!" She asked, putting her hands on her face. Tak sighed in mock exasperation.

"This little fellow is a Sizzlipede. He's native to the Galar region." Kabu smiled a bit at her clear excitement. "Ready?"

Golden nodded. "Let's do it! Tak, smokescreen!"

"Jump back, Sizzlipede!" Kabu countered.

Tak spewed smokescreen across most of the pitch. It was far more than a Poke'mon would usually use. Kabu understand immediately. Tak didn't need to see, so it was advantageous to block the eyes of his enemy and his enemy's trainer. Sizzlipede couldn't get out of the smoke, it's glow barely visible through the haze.

"Swift!" Golden commanded.

The move hit it's target solidly, knocking Sizzlipede back. But now Kabu knew where Tak was.

"Sizzlipede, flame wheel at 2 o' clock!" Kabu called out. Sizzlipede responded instantly, rolling into Tak hard. The fire coming off it's body dissipated most of the smokescreen, and Tak went flying.

"Tak, on my signal-"

"Flame wheel, again!"

"NOW!" Tak used scratch as Sizzlipede came into range. This wasn't enough to stop the force of the fire bug. Tak fell back again, crashing to the ground with a cry.

"Stop! Stop, stop, that's enough for now!" Golden ran out to help Tak up, pulling out a potion. "You did great, Tak! We got some solid hits in there!" Tak nodded, breathing a sigh of relief as his hitpoints were restored.

"Clever strategy, to utilize Tak's strengths." Kabu said, nodding approvingly. "If the two of you keep working at it, I'm sure you'll be a formidable team."

"Thanks." She grinned, grabbing a Poke'ball from her belt. "Now get ready to fight one of my long term partners. Athens, go!"

The large Togekiss appeared in the air, cooing before doing a few rolls. They flew down to nuzzle Golden, pushing her a little.

"Good to see you too, Athens. Get ready for a battle!" Athens nodded, floating back to hover in front of Golden, a more determined look on their face.

Sizzlipede scurried back to Kabu, climbing up to perch on his shoulders, staring at Athens with curiosity. Togekiss were not foreign to the Galar region, but challengers at Motostoke didn't usually have such a strong Poke'mon.

Kabu struck a dramatic pose, almost like a fighting stance, Poke'ball held out in front of him. "Go get her, girl."

Centiskorch materialized on the field, immediately locking eyes with Togekiss to size up her opponent. Athens stared back, the look of curiosity unmistakable. They'd never seen such a Poke'mon before.

Golden didn't need to give Athens commands. Athens assessed the situation, before diving rapidly at the large red 'mon with an Air Slash. Without a word from Kabu, Centiskorch moved with blinding speed, dodging the attack, and simultaneously hitting Athens with a well placed Fire Lash. Athens dashed away, recovering from the attack.

"..." Golden watched, arms crossed, resisting the temptation to provide guidance here. Athens was very experienced, and she wanted to see what they could do. And Kabu wasn't speaking either...

Centiskorch tried another Fire Lash, but Athens stayed high, out of reach. Athens swooped down after that, firing off a quick Dazzling Gleam while maintaining some distance. Centiskorch took the attack, lunging again, but Athens had enough time to get out of range again. After a few more times of this, Centiskorch was starting to land hits back. They were exchanging blows.

Athens dove down more rapidly than before, landing a solid Air Slash. The force of the super effective blow tossed Centiskorch back, preventing it from making a counter attack this time.

"Centiskorch! We can turn this around!" Kabu held out the Poke'ball, the band on his wrist beginning to glow. Golden furrowed her brow. What was this? Her eyes (and Athens' too) widened as the Poke'ball became huge. Kabu threw it back behind him, and a huge, Gigantamax Centiskorch landed on the field with a loud boom. Golden took a step back, a little frightened. She missed the little smirk that passed over Kabu's face.

"Athens, be careful!" She called out, feeling herself sweat. What was this?

"Centiskorch, G-Max Centiferno!" Kabu yelled throwing his hand out towards Athens. The giant centipede contorted it's body, shooting a massive blast of fire out of it's underside.

"No!" Golden yelled, watching as the flames engulfed Athens. "We concede!" As the fire cleared, Golden could see that Athens was still in, just barely, but they looked very beaten up and singed.

Kabu nodded, holding up a hand to Centiskorch, who promptly shrank down to it's previous form.

Athens floated down to Golden, who pulled the fairy type into a gentle hug. "You did great, Athens. Here." She sprayed a full restore, healing up the Togekiss. Athens nuzzled her, cooing again. As Kabu walked over, Sizzlipede still on his shoulders and Centiskorch following behind, Golden called out to him. "What was  _ that _ ? That was amazing!!!"

Kabu blinked. "You aren't...mad that I used something I  _ knew _ you'd never heard of?" He asked frankly.

"Huh? Why would I be mad! That was really intense! I mean, hell, if I had something like that at my disposal I'd do the same thing." She admitted, standing back up with Tak in her arms, Athens hovering closer to Centiskorch and chirping. Centiskorch chittered back to them, looking pleased.

"Hm. Well then." He wiped the surprise off his face, clearing his throat. "That's called Dynamaxing. Well, Gigantamaxing specifically." He explained a bit more. "But it can only be done near a Dynamax Power Spot, like in this gym."

"Oooh, I see, that's quite tricky of you." She smirked. "I thought I was getting special treatment to be in the gym, but really you just wanted to Dynamax?"

He laughed awkwardly. "I shouldn't deny it. You caught me."

"Fair enough. Well, that was a great fight either way." She held her hand out to Sizzlipede, who looked at it tentatively before giving it a gentle rub. Kabu raised his brows.

"I would say the same. A great battle indeed." He watched with a small smile as Sizzlipede continued to nuzzle Golden. "Sizzlipede is usually quite picky, you know. He must've liked the fire he saw within you."

"He's a real sweety...how do I get one of these?! He's so precious! Aren't you little Sizzlipede?" She put on a baby voice, scratching gently at Sizzlipede's chin. Sizzlipede chittered, clearly enjoying it.

"Why don't we talk about that over some dinner? It's just about that time." Kabu suggested. "My treat. And I can answer any other questions you have too."

"Wow really? Thanks! Let's do it!"


	2. Enter The Wild Area

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Golden and Kabu meet up to go to the Wild Area!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is uncharacteristically short :p apologies for that.

Golden couldn't believe that she was already having her first adventure here in Galar - with that gym leader she'd met on her very first day too! They'd met over dinner, and he'd explained all about the wild area, and how that was where she'd get the  _ strongest _ Sizzlipede, maybe even one that could Gigantamax like Kabu's could! The idea thrilled her, only fueled by the implied challenge of the Wild Area itself and the Dynamax dens.

_ "Take the rest of the week and think it over. I'd be happy to go out and help you." _

She had thought it over, and easily decided to do it. She felt warm, like she'd already made a friend. Or, maybe a mentor figure? Or maybe both? Whatever, she was happy about it. After dinner he'd shown her around Motostoke, and she'd spent the week living out of the hotel and just exploring. Her impression, despite his stoicism, was that he was happy to have met someone else who wasn't from the Galar region. Golden could understand that - even though Kanto was so close to her home region of Johto, and now felt like a second home, she had always found joy in meeting other travelers there.

With all of her belongings packed up into a backpack, and Tak in her arms, Golden checked out of the hotel and popped outside. She was supposed to meet Kabu at the stadium-

But as she stepped outside, she saw him waiting for her, hands in his pockets as he gazed idly at the morning sky, his camping gear in a bag at his feet.

"Kabu? I didn't expect to see you  _ here _ ." Golden exclaimed, grinning despite her mock complaint. Tak yelled a greeting, recognizing the scent of both Kabu and his Sizzlipede.

"I figured I'd be a gentleman and meet you here." Kabu replied, the Sizzlipede wrapped around his shoulders chittering in agreement.

"That's kind of you."

"It's no trouble. Ready to go?" There was a hint of a smile on his face.

"I was born ready!" Golden lifted Tak up dramatically to emphasize her excitement, and he squealed and giggled. Kabu chuckled at her antics.

"Alright, follow me then." Kabu began walking, Golden following alongside him with a spring in her step. "Once we get out there, we should first find a good place to set up as a base camp. We won't want to set it up tents and everything once we've been fighting raid battles, I can tell you that much."

"Ha! That's probably true. I don't much enjoy setting up a tent even when I'm not tired." Golden quipped, grinning. "Best to get it out of the way."

Kabu nodded. It wasn't long before they reached the entrance to the Wild Area.

"Might I ask what Poke'mon you've brought with you?" Kabu looked at her curiously.

"Oh, uh, just Tak and Athens, actually. A fair few of my main team wasn't allowed in." She pouted at that, sighing. "It was quite sad to leave Fugue behind. He's my Ampharos, and he's been my partner since the beginning, more or less. But he's also the most responsible to watch over the ranch while I'm gone. I really wanted to bring Budapest, my Scizor, too but it looks like the restriction on the species hasn't been lifted yet."

Kabu nodded. "The resriction was intended to be lifted last month, but it got caught up in bureaucratic process."

"Yeah. Last minute changes of plans for me when it didn't get through. But I'm very happy I got to bring these two along at least. Tak is always excited about new adventures, and Athens is a very soothing presence to have around. Aaaand pretty kickass." Golden grinned slyly. "They'll be more than happy to enjoy battles in Fugue and Budapest's stead."

"That's good. There's plenty of talented trainers here, not to mention the raids we'll be doing." While still paying attention, Kabu was keeping an eye out for a good spot to camp as they got farther from Motostoke. "If you only brought two Poke'mon, were you planning from the start to catch some here?"

Golden nodded. "Yep, that's it exactly. I wanted to enjoy the region and it's Poke'mon! It's a fun challenge to put together a team too. Course, I'd been intending to challenge the gyms while I was here to test that new team, but...that's okay. We'll find other ways to challenge ourselves."

Tak cooed at her optimistic words, wiggling a bit in her arms.

"That's right, you too Tak!" Golden exclaimed, pressing a kiss to the top of his head.

"Sounds like my kind of vacation." Kabu replied. "That spot over there looks good - what do you think?"

"Oh yeah! Looks like someone may have set it up before us, what with the logs arranged in a circle around that kindling."

"Great. Let's set up camp and then we can get to raiding."


	3. Haunter Revealed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kabu and Golden chat during one of their nights in the Wild Area, and meet another one of Golden's Poke'mon who isn't exactly supposed to be there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a bit of a timeskip from prior chapter but I couldn't help since I was itching to drop this bit :)

It was Kabu and Golden's third night out in the Wild Area outside of Motostoke. They'd spent the day searching for Sizzlipede dens, with no luck. It had been a very full day. They'd cooked curry for all their mons, played with them, and then taken to chatting around the campfire. As the conversation lulled, Kabu brought up a topic he'd been wondering about.

"I hope you don't take it the wrong way, but may I ask about the Haunter you have with you? You didn't mention him before." Kabu continued to sit with perfect posture, even at the end of such an exhausting day. Golden, meanwhile, was leaning forward, elbows on her knees, chin resting in one of her hands.

"...what Haunter?" Golden replied back with a frown. "I'm not following."

Kabu wondered for a moment if she was playing dumb. But, no, she had shown that she wasn't inclined to lie, and she seemed genuinely confused, if not a bit concerned.

"The one in your shadow." He explained. It was particularly clear in the firelight. The edges of her shadow were transformed, the top of her head sporting small but noticable Haunter like spikes. "It's been there since I first met you."

Golden processed that quietly, licking her lips nervously.

"Haunter. Is this true? Are you hiding in my shadow?" She asked, keeping her voice carefully calm. There was a nervous sound from behind her. "You know I don't approve of such behaviors. Come out here." Another whine. " _ Now _ ."

Kabu watched with interest as the ghost Poke'mon emerged from Golden's shadow, looking apologetic, understanding that it was in trouble. It floated to be in front of Golden, tapping it's claws together.

"I thought we agreed that you'd stay behind in Johto." Golden said, a hint of annoyance coming through. Ugh, she must look like such a  _ jerk _ to Kabu now. But he didn't know this Haunter the way she did.

Haunter shook it's body noncommittally.

Golden sighed, scrunching up her face. " _ Fine _ . I suppose you're here now.  _ Don't _ go off without me, alright? Why don't you just continue hanging out in my shadow? Er, I mean..." She sighed again. "When we're around other people. You can hang out now. I think we've even got some leftover curry."

"Yes, we do, surprisingly. You're lucky, Haunter." Kabu said with a small smile, before popping open the leftovers and handing them to Haunter. Haunter grinned happily. Before digging in, he floated over to Kabu, nuzzling his face gently. Kabu laughed a little. "Affectionate fellow."

Golden grunted in response. "Don't let him fool you. He's a troublemaker." Golden got to her feet, walking over to pet Haunter's head despite this.

"Why didn't you want him to come along, if I may ask?"

Golden tilted her head back, trying to sort her thoughts so they'd be coherent. There was so much history here. She wasn't sure how much she should tell him. "He's not even my Poke'mon. It's more like he adopted  _ me _ ." Haunter chirped in agreement. "He just wouldn't leave me alone, isn't that right?" She scratched his back, to his delight. "But...something's...he can't be captured. I mean, he  _ wants _ me to capture him. But nothing sticks." Golden suspected she knew why. She'd met this Haunter in the Burned Tower. Over the years, he occasionally used attacks that felt far more suited to a Lugia. They were beyond Haunter's control, and were frankly dangerous. She hypothesized that he'd picked up a Silver Wing and absorbed it, somehow. But she had no way to prove this.

"That's interesting. Were you worried you might lose him here? Or that maybe someone else would catch him?" Kabu prodded, brows raised with genuine interest.

"Well, yes, that's part of it. The other part is definitely that he's a troublemaker and a prankster, and since he won't stay in a Poke'ball I can't really stop him from wreaking havoc..." Golden laughed a little. "I was hoping to spare Galar."  _ And, frankly, myself... _ The other problem with Haunter was that he managed to be  _ very _ in tune with her emotions on average. When she disliked someone, even if she tried to be polite, Haunter tended to cause trouble for them. And when she had a crush, well...Haunter fancied himself a wingman. But he was a  _ terrible _ wingman. And while she wasn't saying she had caught some feelings since coming here to Galar-

Haunter looked a bit abashed, but laughed along with her. He turned and nuzzled her, giving her his best Baby-Doll eyes.

"Behave." She grumbled in response. Without thinking much of it, she sat down directly next to Kabu, as opposed to on her own log as she had before. She felt her cheeks warm for a second, glad that Kabu seemed to be paying a lot of attention to Haunter at the moment as opposed to her.

Kabu laughed a bit. "While I do appreciate a good prank or two, Haunter, let's not cause trouble for the good citizens of Galar." He teased, glancing at Golden with a smile.

"Yeah, maybe Kabu can discipline you the next time you embarrass me." Golden rolled her eyes, unable to stop a small smile as Kabu laughed again, and Haunter made another attempt at Baby-Doll Eyes.

Then, as if in response to how well the interaction was going, Haunter zoomed to her side, pushing against her, shoving her into Kabu while purring.

"H-hey!" Golden exclaimed, blushing. Haunter winked at her. Oh  _ no. _ Haunter was already picking up on the feelings she hadn't had any time to process since she'd been out here with Kabu. Goddammit.

"Oh? He does seem very apologetic, doesn't he?" Kabu observed, leaning back to put his arm around Golden, to better accommodate the fact that she was being shoved into him. "What an affectionate 'mon you've got there. I admit I don't know much about ghost types but I had no idea they could be so affectionate!"

"Er, yes, well, they're just...just like any other Poke'mon." Golden replied, feeling overwhelmed by the situation at hand. _Haunter, we're going to have a chat later..._ Kabu's arm felt nice around her, and she could feel her face warming even more as she felt herself pressed up against his side. _Dammit, Haunter. It's not gonna make it better if I tell Kabu you aren't usually this affectionate_ _either..._

Content that he had done well, Haunter settled down, continuing to sandwich Golden between himself and Kabu with a pleased look.


	4. I Think I Will Cause Problems On Purpose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Encouraged by his prior success, Haunter decides to try his hand at being a more aggressive wingman. Golden is not delighted by the result.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: there is accidental nudity (not described in any detail), hence the teen rating.  
> Also another multi-day timeskip. 404 Sizzlipede not found!

Golden had initially been a bit skeptical of taking a bath in the Wild Area. But it had been about a week now, and despite washing her clothes, she was starting to reek. By the time Kabu came back from his own dip in the lake, hair still wet, she had decided it would be worth it. It was a bit too embarrassing a thought to consider her still stinking when he was all clean now.

He'd tossed her the soap, and she'd gone off.

She laid her clean clothes aside carefully in a neat little pile on the beach. She took off her socks and shoes, stepping into the water tentatively. It was cool, but not cold. As long as she stayed fairly close to shore, no Poke'mon would bother her. After her third check of nervously looking around to make sure no one was watching, Golden took off her clothes. She hesitated a moment with her bra and panties, but quickly tossed both of them aside before diving into the water.

Her body tingled. But it was...nice. She surfaced to breathe, getting out of the water just enough to grab the soap. She began to wash herself, humming pleasantly. This was much nicer than she'd expected. Well, it would only be nicer if...

_ Now, now. _ She mentally chided herself.  _ You wouldn't handle that well at all. Don't wish for things like that. You've only known him two weeks, you know. _ She sighed.

Golden had to admit, Haunter had been right. She had taken quite the liking to Kabu already. She could feel herself blushing at the mere fact of how her mind had stuck on him, now that she was alone. His eyes, sharp and piercing, contrasted by the softness of his smile (when he did smile - she cherished each occasion). And his laugh! She made every effort to hear his laugh. While he had a stoic exterior, she'd learned that beneath it he wasn't always so serious. He was really sweet, if she was honest, the definition of a gentleman. And he cracked jokes too, even if she was still sometimes surprised when he said them in his deadpan tone. She really enjoyed spending time with him. And then there was the matter of his well-toned body...

She tore herself away from those particular thoughts. Now was not the time. And speaking of which, she'd been losing track of time. How long had she been out here? She didn't want to worry him. Or worse, have him come looking for her. She walked out of the water, grabbing her towel and beginning to dry off. Golden frowned. Something was wrong.

Ah. Her bag was still here. Her towel was still here. But her clothes were not. Neither the dirty nor the clean pair remained. She felt her face reddening.

"Haunter!" Golden didn't quite yell - she didn't want to deal with any wild Poke'mon. Her tone was harsh, a hint of her fury seeping through. She was certain this was Haunter's doing. "Haunter, come here immediately!"

But Haunter did not respond. Golden only grew angrier. How  _ dare _ he! She was going to read him the riot act later! She didn't care if she seemed mean, this was simply unacceptable! She would have to go back to camp (and see Kabu while she was wrapped in nothing but this almost-too-short towel), get her extra set of clothes-

Assuming  _ that _ wasn't gone too. The whole thing was going to be simply mortifying. Sucking in a deep breath and wrapping the towel tightly around herself, she picked up her bag and headed back towards camp, muttering obscenities to herself the whole way. She had gotten her blush under control, finally, but she was certain that would change upon seeing Kabu. And how would he react? She honestly didn't know.

Finally she came into view of the camp. Kabu looked over to greet her, and simply froze in place, other than to furrow his brow and blink at her.

"Is...something wrong?" He asked. He wasn't sure what to make of the clearly furious woman walking towards him with only a towel wrapped around herself. He found his own cheeks warming a hint at the sight. That was...quite a lot of leg. An indecent amount almost. The towel was decidedly short. He shifted his gaze, looking to the side to avoid staring.

"Did you see that purple gremlin around here?!" Golden choked out, feeling her body flush even as Kabu looked away. She didn't fail to notice his own small blush, but that didn't particularly make her feel better at the moment.

"Purple... you mean Haunter?" Kabu asked, meeting her gaze for a moment before looking away again.

"Yes, Haunter, the gremlin who I presume has stolen my clothes!" Golden snapped. She was trying so hard not to be embarrassed, but standing there knowing she was just one wrong move from fully exposing herself was  _ mortifying _ . She was swiftly losing her patience and her temper.

"Hm. Haunter? Are you here?" Kabu asked, looking around.

Haunter materialized out of Kabu's shadow, purring. He smirked mischievously as Golden glared at him.

"You son of a-  _ where _ did you put them?" Golden demanded.

Haunter looked towards the nearby woods, then back at her. He giggled.

"This is NOT funny!" Golden yelled back. "Fine, I'll put on my spare set, and then we're going to get-" Golden paused mid sentence, frozen as she stared at Haunter, who was shaking his head. "...you took those too?" Haunter nodded gleefully. Golden didn't say anything, closing her eyes, practically shaking with rage. "I can't just waltz into the woods naked, you asshole!"

"I'll go." Kabu got to his feet. "Will you show me where you hid her clothes, Haunter?" He put a hand on Haunter's back. Haunter nodded, looking pleased. Golden rolled her eyes.

"Fine. Thanks." She mumbled, looking away and blushing again.

"I'm sure we'll be back soon." Kabu let Centiskorch out of it's Poke'ball, before following Haunter into the woods.

Golden sighed, slouching once Kabu was out of sight, loosening her grip on her towel. That had been...mortifying. She put her hands up over her face, blushing deeply. How could she possibly recover from that?

Something tugged at her towel.

"Haunter, I'm gonna-" She grabbed onto the towel fiercely, but froze as she saw that what was pulling on her towel was not her Haunter, but a wild Growlithe. It had bitten onto a corner of her towel, and having caught her by surprise, partially pulled it off of her. She held tight to her end, desperately trying both to cover herself and yank it out of Growlithe's grasp. Her backside was exposed to the air, and she was  _ desperate _ to fix that before Kabu came back. If the situation had been embarrassing before...this was much, much worse.

"Give...it...back!" Golden growled. But Growlithe was having fun, believing them to be playing a game. "Cut it out!" Golden looked around. Well, all of  _ her _ Poke'mon were in their Poke'balls. That had been a mistake. If she went for her bag now, she'd lose the towel entirely, and she didn't want Growlithe running off with her only cover. Ah, but there was Kabu's Arcanine, lying down, completely unconcerned.

"H-hey! Arcanine!" Wendy yelled. Arcanine lifted it's head, looking at her and yawning. "Help me out, will you?" Arcanine looked at the Growlithe. The Growlithe looked at Arcanine. Arcanine looked at Golden. And then Arcanine laid it's head back down. "WAIT A MINUTE! Please?!"

Feeling safe, Growlithe resumed tugging on the towel, perhaps harder than before. Golden allowed herself to be pulled along with the towel a certain amount, becoming more fearful of losing it. And what if Growlithe got excited and lit it on fire? What then?! This was spiraling out of control. Dammit, Arcanine...she was on the verge of tears.

Golden heard the crunch of twigs underfoot as Kabu and Haunter returned. Dammit, her ass was still fully displayed.

"Golden, we-" Kabu froze again, slack-jawed as he stared at her for a second. He looked away, feeling like his face was on fire. Haunter cackled with delight. "I, uh..." he didn't know what to do.

"Don't just stand there!!! Help me!" Golden yelled.

"Oh, right!" Kabu swallowed nervously. "Arcanine, chase off that Growlithe."  _ You really should have done that without me telling you to, you know... _

Arcanine got to it's feet, taking a moment to stretch. The larger fire type walked over to Growlithe, growling at it. Growlithe relinquished it's grip on the towel, whining and running off.

Golden, surprised by the sudden lack of force against her, fell backwards, the towel blessedly covering her as she did so. Tears were well and truly pricking at the corners of her eyes now.

"Are- are you okay?" Kabu asked, stumbling over his words, unsure if he should offer to help her up or not. He settled for awkwardly looking away.

"Just dandy." She mumbled, sniffling. "Can- can I have my clothes?"

"Oh, yes, of course. I'm sorry." Kabu hesitantly crouched down next to her, still bright red, still trying not to look at her. He held out the clothes silently.

She took them, pressing them to her chest as she sat up, holding the towel against herself and rewrapping it as best she could.

"Thanks... I'm just gonna go hide in the tent for the next 300 years. Later." She got to her feet, towel back in place, before shuffling over to the tent and glumly going inside.

Kabu sighed, getting to his feet. He could only imagine how humiliated she must be feeling. He turned to his Arcanine.

"You really should have helped without me telling you, you know." Kabu said sternly. Arcanine laid its head on its paws, exhaling in a way that suggested it didn't particularly care. "And you, Haunter...that was very unkind."

Haunter looked away, making a shrugging motion with its floating hands.

"You had better apologize to her." Kabu insisted, crossing his arms and frowning at the ghost type. Haunter whined. "There's no getting out of it. I probably owe her an apology too..." he sighed. Haunter mimicked his slightly slouched posture, letting out his own sigh.


	5. Making It Up To You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haunter apologizes for his earlier shenanigans, but Golden doesn't accept the apology. Haunter tries to make it up to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love my boy Haunter even if he is a big ol' troublemaker.

Despite how much she well and truly wanted to stay in the tent and sleep away the embarrassment, the day was still early, and Golden didn't allow herself to waste too much time. She got dressed immediately, and then let Tak out of his Poke'ball. He could sense that she was distressed, and snuggled her without a second thought. She was grateful for that, letting a few tears slide.

Okay. Phew. Everything was fine now. And from now on, Athens and Tak were staying out of their Poke'balls as much as they were comfortable with.

With a heavy sigh and Tak cradled in her arms, she stood up and exited the tent. Kabu was sitting on one of the log benches, reading a book. He looked up her appearance. As they met each others' gazes, they both blushed and looked away. Golden released Athens from their Poke'ball before walking over to stand near Kabu. The Togekiss sat down, preening since they could see they weren't immediately needed.

"Um, sorry, about earlier..." Golden mumbled, apologizing on instinct. 

"I should be apologizing to you." Kabu closed his book, bowing his head, thankful for the opportunity to hide his face. "As should someone else." He looked pointedly at his shadow.

Haunter emerged once more, tapping it's claws together nervously. It sighed, before bowing its head as well, whining sadly.

"You are forgiven, Kabu. Haunter, you are not. I need to see a change in behavior first." Golden replied stiffly, scowling at him. Haunter winced. Even Tak looked a bit put out, looking up at Golden with worry. "If you really mean it, behave the rest of the day."

Haunter thought for a minute, before nodding and doing a mock salute. "Haunt!"

"There ya go." Golden smiled a little at him, though the motion was stiff, clearly a bit forced. "Anyway...where should we start, today?" She still couldn't quite meet Kabu's gaze without blushing, and it seemed the same was true for him as well. Ugh. It was going to be a long day.

"I was thinking we should move camp. We've been in this area for a while, with little luck." Kabu suggested, despite the pink still lingering on his cheeks. "We could head to the other side of the woods."

"...sure, why not." Golden replied with little enthusiasm. They packed up the tent in silence. Their respective Poke'mon looked on with mixed reactions. Athens was intrigued, but unbothered. Tak seemed a bit anxious. Haunter was actually quietly helping, though Golden seemed less than thrilled with that. Kabu's Centiskorch skittered over to him, watching with concern. Arcanine, on the other hand, was visibly pleased, tail wagging as it stared at Golden.

Finally, they were packed up.

\-------------------

There had been a den along the way - so, like good trainers, they entered it, hoping for a Sizzlipede but prepared for anything. Golden couldn't help but wonder how good their teamwork would be at this moment, with the way conversation was still awkward.

"Woah." Golden stared up at the massive Noibat with wide eyes. She was still in awe when seeing these giant Poke'mon up close in the dens.

"Priiii!" Athens cried, making a loop-de-loop in the air. Kabu's Torkoal let out a similar cry. Both of them were raring to go.

"Let's do it." Kabu added, clenching his fist. "Torkoal, use Rock Slide!"

"Athens, follow that up with Dazzling Gleam!"

Their attacks dealt significant damage, knocking Noibat back for a moment. The large bat quickly recovered, a shield popping up around it.

"Good, we've done significant damage." Kabu commented. Golden grunted in response. She knew that was what the shield meant, but it still made her nervous. And now it was Noibat's turn.

With an ear piercing shriek, Noibat let loose an Air Slash. The blast of wind hit Athens. The Togekiss whirled in the air, but was able to stay afloat. Golden, close to Athens, was pushed back by the air, crying out in surprise, too caught off guard to brace herself.

"Golden!" Kabu yelled, dashing over to grab her hand to pull her to safety.

"Thanks," Golden said breathlessly as he pulled her out of the windstream left behind by the attack. "Watch it!" Golden yelled, running and pulling Kabu along to dodge a Wing Attack. She glared up at the large bat. It had clearly started targeting  _ them _ .

They skidded to a stop, still holding hands. "Athens, Dazzling Gleam, again!"

The shield shuddered, but held.

"Torkoal, let's Dynamax!" Kabu said, with a meaningful glance at Torkoal.

"Koooal!"

Kabu freed his hand from Golden's grip, Dynamaxing Torkoal with his usual flare. At the action, Golden was momentarily distracted by the fact that they'd been  _ holding hands _ . She stepped to the side, closer to Togekiss, watching in awe as Torkoal became huge before her eyes.

"Lava Plume!" Kabu called out, and Torkoal obliged, a burst of lava slamming into the shield. The shield shattered. Noibat screeched, clearly injured. "Great job! Just a bit more!"

Noibat geared up for another attack. But, wait-

Kabu noticed too late that it was aiming an Air Slash at Golden. She had moved away from him - he couldn't reach her in time. A human taking a hit like that was no good. She'd be hurt!

"Golden!" He called out again. "Move!" Even Athens couldn't fly in front of her in time, at this rate.

Haunter sprang up from her shadow, pushing her aside.

"Haunter, NO!" Wendy yelled, even as she fell to the ground. Haunter took the Air Slash dead on. Golden didn't fully avoid the attack and she bounced along the ground, rolling to the side to get out of the attack.

Ever calm, Kabu commanded Torkoal to do a final attack, noting that Golden's Togekiss was preoccupied with getting to her side. "Max Flare!" As Torkoal attacked, he ran to Golden's side as well. But Golden was already getting to her feet, running to where Haunter was lying in a crumpled heap.

"You idiot! I told you not to come in here!" She wrapped her arms around the almost fainted ghost Poke'mon.

"Haaaunt...." Haunter nuzzled against her despite his state.

Noibat was well and truly on it's last legs. It began to ready another attack.

"Oh no you don't." Golden scowled. "Athens!" With a few loud trills, Athens flew up to Noibat, unleashing a final devastating Dazzling Gleam. Noibat fled, well and fully defeated.

"We're safe now." Kabu said, standing behind Golden and her injured Poke'mon. "Let's get everyone outside of the den. We can heal up there."

"Y...yeah." Golden lowered her head for a moment, audibly sniffling. "Alright. Athens, help me here..." Between Golden and Athens, they were able to lift up Haunter, supporting him as they left the den.


	6. Recovery and Forgive-ry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Golden addresses Haunter's injuries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whoops, bit of a short chapter! Still, hope you enjoy it :)

With Togekiss and Centiskorch on guard, Golden sat down to patch up Haunter.

"You know it's harder to patch you up, since I can't Poke'ball you, right?" Golden scolded weakly, her face suggesting she was still on the verge of tears. Haunter nodded, purring. "Don't, don't purr, you're hurt..."

Kabu watched curiously. It was obvious Golden was shaken. Despite all her misgivings about the Haunter's behavior, he could see that Haunter was actually quite dear to her. Her desire to keep Haunter out of trouble was also reasonable, since she couldn't simply poke'ball him to get him to safety. And he suspected this was a problem to a degree at Poke'mon Centers as well. His face softened visibly as he watched her tend to Haunter.

It wasn't long before Golden had coaxed Haunter into eating a number of berries. With that settled, Athens flew up to sit next to them, nuzzling the both of them while Golden also set about healing Athens. Her attention was clearly still partially focused on Haunter, watching him carefully.

Seeing her settled in and talking to her Poke'mon, Kabu turned his attention back to his Torkoal.

"You did a good job." He quietly praised the fire type, smiling as he put his hand on Torkoal's head. Torkoal nuzzled into his hand, making a pleased noise, before contentedly allowing Kabu to put him back in his Poke'ball. With Centiskorch and Arcanine still out and on the alert, Kabu walked over to crouch down by Golden and her team members.

"Hey." She smiled at Kabu. "Um, thanks for pulling me out of the way! That could've turned out pretty bad, huh."

"No need to thank me. Besides, you returned the favor almost immediately." Kabu waved a hand dismissively. "It's rare for the den Poke'mon to focus so much on people. We'll just have to be prepared for that in the future." Kabu shifted his gaze to Haunter. "How are you feeling, then?"

"Haunt haunt!" Haunter seemed to be in great spirits, despite the way Golden frowned at him.

"Don't look so happy, you got very hurt!" Golden chided. Her face softened. "Thank you, though..." Haunter grinned up at her. She sighed. "You're forgiven. But don't do either of these things again, got it?" Haunter nodded. She was certain despite his assurance that he would continue to show up in her shadow when she had asked him not to. And as he'd proven today, that wasn't always a bad thing.

"It's good to see you two have made up." Kabu chimed in with a smile. He got to his feet, Golden following suit. "I think it's time for us to find a place to set up camp."

"Mm, yeah, good thinking. And make some curry too, I'm starved!" Golden laughed nervously as her stomach growled, putting a hand over it. Athens cooed happily.

Kabu couldn't hold back a little laugh at that. "I can sympathize. Let's not waste time then."


End file.
